A Night to Forget
by Koopaking55
Summary: After getting into a fight with Luffy, Ace didn't know how to feel. Betrayed. Angry. Upset. He didn't know what to do or how to come to terms with his little brother. Will he find help? Or go through this alone? (Rated M for Marco


**Me and my sister worked on this please enjoy**

* * *

Ace walked into the kitchen, sighing when thinking about the past fight with his kid brother, Luffy. He had returned from Law's house after getting some headache medicine from said fight. It had happened after school, Luffy had made Ace break up with his girlfriend Vivi, one of the hottest girls in school. She was also very rich and popular. He scowled, looking around the vicinity of the kitchen. Garp hadn't returned from the police station, he had the night shift. Luffy was now upstairs, he had been crying earlier but now the house was drowned in silence. This worried Ace more than he already was. "Luffy..." He said under his breath, pulling his hat over his eyes and stumbling slightly, but caught himself, he had been feeling a little off every since Law gave him that medicine. "Ace-su..." A soft voice said in the distance. Ace's vision blurred for a moment, but when it returned to normal, he could of sworn he saw a face on the pineapple sitting on the kitchen counter. "It's was probably nothing... I'm hearing things..." Ace said, rubbing his eyes. "Oi..." The voice said. Ace turned to look at the pineapple, which now had the face of a man. "What the hell... Who are yo-" "Oi! There is no time Ace-su! You must apologize to Luffy!" There was a pause. "...Oi" The pineapple said. Ace thought for a moment. 'Could this be effects of the medicine...? Law did have a smirk on his face when he handed me the bottle...' Ace broke from his thought, looking at the pineapple again. "Okay... But, who are you."

Ace asked again. " If you must know, it is Marco The Mystic Pineapple." Marco stated. "But... Pineapples can't talk! Or have a face!" Ace replied, scratching his head with confusion. "That is because I am a Phoenix in disguise... Oi." Ace picked up Marco in disbelief, a bewildered expression on his face. "What do you mean your a Phoenix in disguise?! Your a damn pineapple!" Ace exclaimed. "There's no time for that Ace-su! You need to go apologize to Luffy or he will never forgive you! Oi!" Marco said with a panicked voice. Ace then realized the true problem at hand, he didn't know how to face Luffy. Let alone apologize. His expression dropped as another sigh was let out, looking at Marco solemnly. "Fine... How do I make him forgive me...?" He said with a oppressed tone. Marco grinned, chuckling softly. "I'm glad your listening to reason Ace-su. There's only one way he will truly forgive you." Ace listened intently and nodded, getting a little closer too Marco's face. "You must fuck Luffy... Oi." Marco said seriously. "I-I have too... What...?" Ace said, his face turning red. "Fuck him Ace-su. Right in the Oi." Marco repeated. Ace was flabbergasted, not knowing how to respond at first. "H-He's my brother Marco!" Ace said, feeling his face warm up further from the blush. Soon, his thoughts were being tampered with in his mind from the drug, now asking himself things like 'What if this is true...? What if it is the only way...?'. Ace shook his head in response. "That doesn't mean anything right now! Do you want him to forgive you?" Marco replied. "Well... Yeah..." Ace said quietly. "Ace-su!" a voice said from the kitchen counter. Ace looked over to the bouquet of roses in a vase, one of them wearing a top hat and a mustache. "W-Who are you...?" Ace said looking at the rose. "I am Vista. Vista the rose." Vista said. "Ace-su. I'm with Marco on this one, you must apologize to Luffy." "I agree as well." Another voice said below Vista, it was a diamond ring. "I am Jozu the diamond ring, hello. Ace-su." Ace looked at all of them multiple times, his mouth wide open, as well as his eyes. "W-what the hell is going on... I need to lay down..." Ace said closing his eyes. "No! Oi!" Marco said, making Ace's eyes open again. "You have to do this now Ace-su! It is the only way! Oi!" Marco loudly exclaimed. "But why!" Ace replied. Marco's eyes turned solemn. "Take me to the trash can Ace-su." Marco said softly. Ace looked at Marco's sad expression as he slowly walked across the kitchen, seeing Vista and Jozu's eyes pointed toward the counter in sorrow. He soon opened the trash can, seeing an old broken spatula laying inside. "Is this what you were wanting to show me...? A broken spatula...?" Ace said raising an eyebrow. "His name was Thatch. He died doing what he loved. Flipping burgers. It was going well, until Garp got the new Blackbeard grill. The grill always burnt and ruined the burgers, burning and damaging Thatch in the process. Oi. The only thing it could make properly was pies. Oi." He said sorrowfully. "Oh... How did he break...?" Ace said, now interested in Marco's story. "Well... There was one patty that was really stuck on the grill... And then... He finally snapped... Completely in half... Oi..." Marco said, Vista and Jozu staying silent. "That's awful..." Ace said, all common sense being thrown out the window. Marco nodded, pulling a grin back onto his face. "He did it for you. He did it to make you happy. He lived without regret. And so should you. Ace-su." There was a long pause. "Oi." Ace finally began to understand what Marco was trying to say to him until loud, maniacal laughter came from the distance. "Zhehahahahahahah!" Marco gasped in surprise, along with Jozu and Vista. "Ace-su! Are you really going to believe this clown? Do you really think that'll work? Pathetic!" The voice came from the jet black grill, another laugh coming from the ovens open door, shaping into a mouth. "Don't listen to him Ace-su! He's trying to deceive you! Oi!" Said Marco scowling at Blackbeard. Blackbeard smirked. "Luffy doesn't love you anymore. Why should he? You chose that girl over him! You are deceiving yourself Ace-su!" Ace's eyes widened. "Deceiving myself...?" Ace said quietly. "We all know what your real preference is Ace-su." Blackbeard said. Ace shook his head. "No... No your wrong... I don't love him like that... He's my brother... And a man..." Ace said. Blackbeard just sneered and widened his eyes. "It doesn't matter now anyway. He won't forgive you. He will look at you and see a man who betrayed his long living trust. Not a loving and caring brother. Zhehaha... Zhehahahahahaha!" Ace growled. "Shut up!" Ace said throwing a hard kick at the glass oven door, cracks appearing where his foot had impacted, soon leading it to shatter on the floor. "Do you see now Ace-su. Do you see the truth. Do you see what you need to do?! Oi?!" Marco valiantly said, Blackbeard's cries pain in the background. "Yes. I understand. Thank you Marco the Mystic Pineapple." Ace said with a smile. "No problem. By the way, buy a Whitebeard grill. Their old, but reliable." Marco said chuckling. Ace chuckled as well, nodding in response. "I will. Thanks again Marco." "Remember what you need to do.

Oi..." Marco's voice faded out as well as his face, the same happening with the others. "What an amazing man..." Ace said to himself, putting the pineapple back on the counter.

He then heard the door open, Garp was home. Had he really been standing here for over two hours...? He was about to go for fill Marco's orders, when he was stopped by Garp's voice. "Boys I'm home!" Ace froze. Almost forgetting the shattered glass on the floor. "Ace, what happened to the grill?" Garp asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "Me and Luffy had a fight and I kicked the grill... But that doesn't matter... I need to go apologize to Luffy..." Ace said stumbling up the stairs. Garp's mouth was partly open in surprise but he didn't say anything, just letting him go. Garp looked at the counter, sighing in relief when he saw the ring and bouquet of flowers was untouched. He was going to use them to propose to his future wife. Ace stopped in the middle of the stairs. "Also... Water Vista... He's drying out." Ace said, continuing up the staircase. Garp shrugged and went with it. He knew something was up with Ace, but he didn't have the time to acknowledge the problem. Ace, now at Luffy's door, took a deep breath and softly knocked on it. "Luffy... It's me... Ace... Please let me in..." Ace said sternly but gently. A small whimper was heard from the bedroom, but nothing else. Ace clenched his teeth and knocked again. "Luffy please..." Ace repeated, Marco's words replaying in his head. 'This is the only way! Oi!'. Luffy finally replied. "W-What..." He said with a crack in his voice. "Let me in..." Ace said. "Fine... Doors open..." Luffy said, Ace now walking inside. When Ace entered the room, there was an awkward silence. "Luffy I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't of yelled... I was in the heat of the moment... I'm really sorry..." Ace said with a sorrowful sigh. "No. I'm sorry..." Luffy said. "I'm sorry for making you break up with Vivi..." Luffy said and looked at Ace with sad eyes, bags slightly formed underneath. "Luffy... There's only one way for us to accept each other's apologies..." Ace said walking toward Luffy's bed, climbing on top of him and pinning him down. Luffy looked panicked, looking at his pinned wrists than back at Ace. "W-What are you doing...?" Luffy asked. "I'm sorry... Marco told me to do this..." Ace said pulling off Luffy's vest. "W-Who's Marco?" "He's the mystical pineapple that lives on our kitchen counter..." Ace replied. "What...?!" "Don't worry. He's secretly a Phoenix. I trust his word." Ace said, pulling off Luffy's jean shorts and his other articles of clothing. Leaving him naked. Luffy blushed harshly and closed his eyes tight. "A-Ace what the hell are you doing?!" Luffy asked squirming against Ace's grip. "You must trust Marco's word..." Ace said, slowly unzipping his fly on his shorts. Luffy closed his eyes tighter and waited for the inevitable outcome. Then, a loud pound was heard. Luffy peeked an eye open to see Ace rubbing the back of his head, it having a large knot on it. "Ace. Go lay down. Don't fuck your brother." Garp said, covering his eyes. Ace soon fell on top of Luffy, knocked unconscious. Garp dragged Ace out of Luffy's room and laid him on his bed face down. "Nighty night idiot." Garp said to Ace, shutting the door.

The next morning, Ace, quite literally, felt like shit. His head was throbbing, he wanted to kill the sun, and barely got out of bed. He walked out of his bedroom and sat down at the kitchen table, laying his head in his hands with a sigh. Garp soon walked I'm from the back door, carrying a plate of plate of freshly cooked bacon from the new whitebeard grill he had bought after Ace broke the other one. Who cares. That thing was a piece of shit anyway. Garp set the plate in front of Ace and pat his back. Ace looked up groggily and thanked him with a thumbs up. Luffy soon came after Ace and plopped down next to him, whistling softly. Ace blushed as memories of last night flooded his mind. "H-Hey... Lu... I'm really sorry about last night... Remind me never get medicine from Law again.. The bastard must of tested one of his drugs on me." Ace said rolling his eyes and pat Luffy's back. Luffy smiled at him and nodded. "It's alright!" He said rather cheerfully, Garp walked over to the table and sat down three cups, having a chilled, yellow tinted liquid in it. Ace smiled and picked up the cup. "Thanks pops." He said taking a sip. His eyebrows rose at the sweet taste of the drink. "This is good... What's in this...?" Ace asked looking at Garp. "Pineapple." Garp said. Ace sat the cup down and his smile faded. "MARCOOOO!" Ace shouted, laying his head down on the table in shock. "Umm..." Garp said, scooting away as Ace heard a faint voice from the cup.

"Oi..."


End file.
